The God of Death's Light of Hope
by pheonixdagger
Summary: I wrote this several months ago but I didn't to may comments on DA so I was hoping for some comments on this. This is a Garra?Oc story. Garra is the God of Death insparied by this pic-


**The God of Death's Light of Hope**

_The God of Death's Light of Hope_

Pheonix sighed as she looked out across the desert that was bathed in the full moons light and all the shadows that could hide anything and wondered how long it would take to cross she know she didn't have much time left. Her sister was endangered and she wouldn't loss her like she'd lost the rest of her family. She covered her long silver hair in her red hood and started to run her long cream dress not giving her a hint of trouble she would have to make it to the village by morning to stop the massacre that was to come. A storm was brewing and she shrived at the wind cut through her, it wasn't the cold or the wind that made her shiver, but that it was a wind of change and she chucked her scarab pendent and prayed it was for the best.

Meanwhile at the river of souls, Garra, the God of Death was bored and he was tired of his river, he wanted his other domain, the desert. He wanted to play and his desert would give him warmth the river didn't. He could get away from the cold and the darkness, and be in the warmth and the haze sun for a change. But he loved it there he'd been born in it and after given the duty of watching over this cold, dark and sad place. He was also lonely and the only thing he carved….. Besides distortion was someone to share it with. Not that he'd ever find someone who would care enough about him to want to spend the rest of eternity with him. He sighed looking around his blue eyes studied every shadow. The river was filled with screams and wailing of those murdered or dammed souls and weeping, Garra had grown tired of it. His powerful midnight black wings stretched out and with a few powerful bets he was surging high above the river and he laughed, happy to be free of the river's sadness the full moon surrounded him and as the wind mad his black shirt and pants ruffle and his cloak sway violently though never one getting in the way of his wings. The night air was chilly and on the breeze he smelled something a battle to come and he grinned destruction in his desert he loved it.

Pheonix was resting, she'd been running for hours and her legs hurt. She took a long gulp of water from her canteen, it was nearly midnight she had to keep moving or she'd never make it there in time. She normal loved the desert; it was like a living person. It had mood swings from the blistering heat and boiling sunlight in the daytime to the freezing colds and pitch darkness on the new moon nights and it had a temper. The sandstorms that could wipe out and bury anything it's its path, she smiled remembering the legend she had been told as a child-

Legend said that the god of death had been born in this desert, the sun his father the sand his mother, the place where he had grown and learned his powers. A place were the sand did his will, were the sand that was his mother would protect him from any danger, he was invincible his domain. Though being the god of death he was also given the duty of watching the River of Souls. A place of where he had to divide his time, between this true home and the cold and miserable place of true death.

Pheonix took one last long breath and pushed to her feet, she'd thrown her shoes away hours ago they had been slowing her down filling with sand and bare feet worked better for her in the sand. She looked to the sky using the stars as her compass she headed northeast.

Several hours later, as the sun was just picking over the horizon she was had just reached the dunes on the edge of the village when she smelled smoke in the air. "No!" she made it to the top of the dune and froze, her heart jumping into her throat. Haft the village was on fire, she heard screams and fighting. "Sally!" she called her sister's name and was about to run to find her when she heard a chuckle behind her and whipped around clearing her daggers from their sheaths. She came face-to-face with a tall red head, his eyes held amazement when they looked at her and his skin was pale and he had the sign for love carved above his right eye. She went pale she was staring at the God of Death himself! Why was her here? Her mind raced till she heard another scream and turned to find she couldn't move.

"Ot ot ah. I believe you will be staying with me." The god's deep voice said behind her and she shivered she could feel his eyes studying her.

"Please I need to save my sister." Pheonix said, she didn't want to anger the god but she feared losing her sister more than him at the moment

Garra turned her around, "And why should I? What can you offer me?" he asked. This woman showed no fear of him but concern for a loved one, that had got his attaion more then the battlbeing fought and he loved battles.

Pheonix breathed faster, What could she give him? She had nothing the god would care for….. She heard another scream and bite her lip, "Me." She said looking him in the eye.

Garra's eyes widen, "What?" no one had made that deal before and it was amazing, she'd barely paused.

"You can have me. Just please let me save my sister." Pheonix said the fight had increased and she was fighting the god's control over her body in the attempt to go help stop it.

Garra grinned and stepped forward till he was mere inches away from her, "I'll do better; I'll save what's left of your little village. A rare desert rose is worth that much." He said taking a lock of her long silver hair and making her breath stop for a moment. He broke eye contact and looked at the village, making a hand sign every enemy was intently cover and crushed by sand and the fire were put out, the battle was over.

Pheonix's heart was racing, she prayed that it hadn't been too late, and wondered what she'd just got herself into? She had given herself voluntarily to the god of death. What would happen to her now?

"What's your name?" Garra asked his black wings shimmering in the first ray of sunlight Pheonix stared at him for a moment

"Pheonix." She said getting her voice back, and felt his power release her. She stumbled and turned to look at the village, just in time to see her sister walk out of one of the nearby houses, bloody sword in hand. She looked and smiled seeing Pheonix and waved then stopped seeing the man behind her sister

Pheonix was so relived, and that relief washed over her reminding her body it hadn't rested into three days. Her legs gave out but before she could fall strong arms caught her and the last thing she saw before the darkness closed in was blue eyes.

Sally was about to run to her sister's aid when the man who was holding her sister looked up and she froze, she had just now noticed his wings "The god of death….. No!" Sally now understood what had happened why the enemies had been crushed with sand. Her sister had made a deal with the god of death to protect the village and her heart sank. "The good lifted Pheonix in his arms and smiled disappearing in a world wind of sand.

Garra was surprised when Pheonix fainted but caught her with little effort, he smiled this was going to be interesting. He looked up and saw her sister unfurling his wings quickly making a world wind he transported to his desert palace.

Pheonix woke with a start, she shot up and looked around, finding herself in a large airy room made out of sandstone. She was sitting the middle of a queen sized bed with crimson sheets threaded with gold and silver threads. She was confused and wondered were the bloody she was? The last thing she remembered was….. She went pale remembering the deal she made to save her sister and village. She closed her eyes and bite back tears, she'd saved her sister and home but what now? What would the god want with her? She couldn't remember one story of another making the same deal.

She got up and looked around the walls had beautiful carvings and there was a small table next to the bed. Seeing the door she walked to it wandering if she would be locked in? But when she tried the lock it opened and she stepped out into the empty hall. Be quite and very careful she made her way down the hall trying to figure out where she was, till she came to a set of double doors, stopping her heard voices on the other side. Before she could back away the door opened and a sand creature looked down at her, the creature was a mix between a raccoon and a bear and towered over her. Its yellow eyes studying her as she studied it. It moved aside and motioned for her to come in, and it took most of her courage to do so. Seeing that she had entered into the dining hall and looked around, the door closed behind her but her attention was now one the red head sitting at the head of the table watching her, he wore pure black and his face held no emotion but his blue eyes had one she couldn't read.

"So you're finally awake." He said in his deep voice that made Pheonix shrived but not in fear. Pheonix nodded, "Come here, we must deuces a few thing." he order. Pheonix did as she was told knowing she wasn't going to like this, she stopped several feet from him not trust him. If he tried to harm her she would fight back. The god grinned reading her mind, "It won't do u much good to fight. One you are a mortal and your strength is nothing compared to mine, and two….." he stopped pulling out her daggers, "you no longer have these."

Pheonix jumped and felt for her daggers not finding them, she looked back up at him, he wore an amazed looked on his face now. She stepped back, "What do you plan to do to me?" she asked before finding herself pushed roughly against the nearest wall.

"Anything I want." He moved closer, "You did trade me, YOU! That means your life, your soul and YOUR BODY!" Garra said and pulled off her red hood, "Let's see what you really look like." he let the hood fall to the ground. He'd been right, she was a desert rose. Long silver hair that fell well past her knees, eyes the color of sunrise red and tone tan skin that he know was a soft as a rose petal.

Pheonix was blushing deeply, *Whatever he wanted?* she didn't truly care that he now owned her soul of life she'd been prepared to give those up to save her sister. But her body? That worried her, she'd never been with a man and this, and this was God of Death that now owned her. She flinted when he took a lock of her hair, snapping her back to reality, "Wh-what do I call you?" she asked thinking it would be rude to call his the god of death all the time and she wound NOT ever call his master.

"Garra." He replied playing with her hair, she would be the cure to his loneness, once again his home had provided for him. A true desert rose one that entertained him. She'd drawn blades on him, when he'd appeared behind her, and recognized him within moments of looking at him and even interred to just walk away without a seconds thought to go save her sister. The few times any other mortal had drawn a blade on him they had attacked and died an ugly death. He looked into her eyes, before pinning her arms above her head. Her gasp made him grin; he didn't plan to do anything but mark her.

Pheonix flinted when he leaned in, he held her wrists tighter in warning before she felt his warm breath on her neck, then his lips that made her squirm he pinned her harder. Before she bite her lip and stopping a gasped as he bite to stop a yelp, the bite draw blood, pulling back he grinned as he licked his lips and chuckled when he saw her blushing. He let go and she automatable covered the bite. He turned away, "Now that I've marked you, you're safe within my domain. Also I'll always know where you are."

Pheonix held her neck and stared at Garra as he left. She swallowed and stayed where she was, her heart was racing. After what he'd said about owning her, she was in deep now, he'd marked her. "Now I'm in trouble." She murmured, closing her eyes.

To Be Contained…


End file.
